User talk:Messi1983/Archive 5
Underage users I just reported Daniel sugden and his sockpuppets to Wikia for being underage. Jeff (talk| ) 03:33, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Vandalizing Someone is adding new page that is not related to any GTA games, can you please delete the page The Cartel Family?' ExtremoMania 10:25 PM '''December 19, 2011 Oh shit my little brother clear out the The Cartel Family page and publish it under my name! 'ExtremoMania 12: 00 AM December 20 2011''' You seem smart, I have a problom with my Infernus. (GTA IV TBoGT) Whenever I take it to pay n' spray expecting a new color, All I get is dark green. Even though the car is not damaged. Is there any way to fix this?? BansheeDiamond 20:27, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas Hey Dan, it's already December 24 where I'm at, I'm going to be inactive today and on December 25, but I would like to wish you and the rest of the staff an advance Merry Christmas. 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 17:16, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Jeff Dan, can you tell me what the hell just happened? Why did Jeff quit? [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 00:24, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :Read his userpage. Dan the Man 1983 00:31, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, I'm just in shock. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 00:33, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm not, but I do know him personally and he is a friend of mine. His decision and I respect him for that and told him his B'crat tools will be wating if he ever decides to come back. Dan the Man 1983 00:35, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, since he's gone, maybe I'll start to contribute again. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 00:48, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::Bunny you little joke, if I can keep you off this wiki by editing once a week I'll do just that you obnoxious little twit. Dan, I'm absolutely sick of this kid's obsession with me, he's almost reaching the point of 4th Hale. As a bureaucrat, I request that you tell him to shut up about me. Jeff (talk| ) 04:39, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::What did I do? You left and I was shocked so I asked to see what's going on. P.S. "Bunny you little joke." (chuckle.) That was a good one. Much better than "petulant brat." :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 05:03, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Hey Bunny, don't poke fun at Jeff and stop being so obsessed with him. Jeff is a good staff member and he takes vandalism and plagarism seriously. He did this wiki a good favour and this wiki will sure miss his work. To be honest, I am pretty upset that he has resign. I liked that guy as a staff member.--MrLVD 05:37, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::When did I insult him? [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 05:39, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :Why all the action happens when I sleep! -- Ilan xd 06:12, December 27, 2011 (UTC) And Jeff, I don't really care if you edit here. I am not obsessed with you. Though, the fact that someone would edit on a wiki they don't like just to keep me off, it sounds like somebody's obsessed with me. I could be wrong though, it's just my opinion. "...you obnoxious little twit." Why are you calling me names? (Though, I do like the, "Bunny you little joke" one. That was actually pretty funny.) I did not say one bad thing about you when you quit. I was just shocked and wanted to know why you quit. And are you saying I'm obsessed with you because you think I just sit around and watch what you do? Because if you think that, you're wrong. I do not sit around and watch what you're doing, I come on here to read the articles and notice things on the Wiki Activity from time to time. And isn't calling me an "obnoxious little twit" and a kid (Which I am, but you ment it disrespectfully) a personal attack? Okay, I'm done. (Inhales deep breath.) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 06:21, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :Comments like "Well, since he's gone, maybe I'll start to contribute again" is not bad? In future, if you have nothing good to say about another user, then don't say anything at all. That goes for all of you, as I am sick of this argument on my talkpage. Jeff, use ignorance in future, it's a bliss. Dan the Man 1983 06:34, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I didn't mean it like that. I ment, since you lost an editor maybe you'd like another one. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 06:37, December 27, 2011 :::Next time, use appropriate language to say that. What you just said made it seem like that you liked McJeff gone, you wanted McJeff gone and you only refused to edit on this wiki because of him. If you have nothing good to say to him, then don't say anthing at all.--MrLVD 06:47, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm not going to lie, I am not sad he's gone. Go ahead and hang me. But I did not mean what I said that way. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 06:54, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::I did not refuse to edit here. You make it sound like I went on strike or something. I just left because I didn't want to screw around with Jeff. I don't see anything wrong with that. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 07:18, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::When a user states that he might start editing again, just because a user who he has had beef with in the past has retired is a little uncivil in my opinion. Dan the Man 1983 06:59, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I shouldn't have worded it that way, but I didn't mean it that way. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 07:04, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bunny, McJeff only banned you once. If he was picking on you just like CRASH was picking on CJ, then you would have a reason to have hardfeelings against him.--MrLVD 07:03, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :Very funny. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 07:07, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I am sick of this being on my talkpage and sick of seeing "You have a new message" pop up every 30 seconds this morning. Dan the Man 1983 07:13, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Cool, I'll stop. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 07:18, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :::What?! Jeff quit? He was always so nice, except to the trolls, of course. Also, thanks for the greet. 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 09:46, December 27, 2011 (UTC) 4th Hale Hey Dan, i would like to ask, How was 4th Hale being a menace on this wiki?--MrLVD 06:41, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :4th Hale was a chronic troublemaker all over Wikia, and has been globally blocked by Wikia. Dan the Man 1983 06:43, December 27, 2011 (UTC) What was he doing that got him branded as a "chronic trouble maker"?--MrLVD 06:45, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Ain't going into details, but he was a pest and a menace. Dan the Man 1983 06:46, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Also, why aren't you going into details about him? It's not like he hacked into the Wikia database and impersonated Wikia's head.--MrLVD 06:49, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :Dan I told MrLVD on his talk page that I wanted to know why he was interested in 4th Hale. Jeff (talk| ) 06:56, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Because like I told him, one of 4th Hale's trademarks was that he was very quizzical about old drama. But MrLVD's explanation about why he was interested was perfectly reasonable, so I told him the whole story on his talk page. Jeff (talk| ) 07:21, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Happy New Year Dan! 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 17:37, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Lzubia User:Lzubia keep adding that GTA 5 protagnist's name is "Albert de Silva", as well made poor edits on some oages. -- Ilan xd 10:02, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Blocked user I gave them an infinite block because they obviously had no intention of editing constructively, in future I'll make sure to give users another chance. Tom Talk 16:20, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Request for promotion Hi Dan, I just thought that I'd let you know that there is an active request for promotion. Tom Talk 21:06, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Applying for Staff? Hello Messi1983, wow I am surprised that you change your user name. BTW I was just asking, are there by any chances that I can become a staff on this wiki? At first Haruhi Suzumiya asks me if I can be part of the staff, but I decline for awhile because I'm just a new editor and I only have 230 edits so far. I am applying for patrollership but I will decide for that if the entire staff could accept me. Thank you! [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] need a chat? 1:14 PM January 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, it's seems to be the "promotion requests" season, hooray! I saw Extremo's edits, he's a good one. He has my vote!-- Ilan xd 10:43, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Image Policy It's been a while since the Image Policy discussion, are we going to change it? Tom Talk 12:10, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :The things that we discussed. Tom Talk 13:55, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::That sounds good. Tom Talk 16:44, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Feel free to let me know if you need/want help creating/editing anything. JackBlack5150 09:52, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks heaps for granting me the rights to be a Patroller. I promise to be a massive help to the wiki. :) Russelnorthrop 02:13, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Haha. Yep. That's just us. ;) Russelnorthrop 02:19, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Template User Hi Messi1983, I was just wondering, how can I make a very unique user template that I can put on my profile, like that of Tom and Bunnyjoke? Please respond thank you. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] Face 2 Face 10:04 PM February 4, 2012 (UTC) User with spam-username I've blocked him infinitely and sent a request for Wikia to suppress his username. I've also submitted a request for checkuser. I think I know who it is, though I don't want to publicly accuse him in case I'm wrong. Jeff (talk| ) 01:48, February 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Okay I will be calm from now on, if he ever return again I will personlly contact you and all the admins to full alert for this guy. If this guy return again, he must first handle me before he can tease other admins. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] 6:36 PM February 7, 2012 (UTC) Rumour but .. I know it's just hearsay but.. i heard from a friend of mine that GTA 5 is in testing in Edinburgh atm, his mate is one of the testers.. i know your probably thinking Bull*** right but this is on the level, i have no reason to doubt it. JavaByte 05:36, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Move Grand Theftendo Are you able to move articles? Can you move Grand Theftendo to Retro City Rampage? I can't seem to do it. Rolen47 20:19, February 25, 2012 (UTC) RE:Category Change Okay, thanks for doing that. Oh and also, about that user being blocked, I'm not sure why he was. All that happened was I gave him a not-so-much warning but corrected him for changing Huang Lee's nationality to Korean. I don't know why he was blocked forever though. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 02:56, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Reply I've sorted that out. Tom Talk 09:52, March 25, 2012 (UTC) RE That would be good idea but I'll think about that. I've only edited here in this wiki for only 3 months and yet adminship is already acceptable even when I have low edits. I'll see if I can accept that. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 02:58, March 29, 2012 (UTC) : Sorry for not getting back to you Dan. I'll think about that adminship, I just wanted to be sure if all of you are willing to make me an admin here. Also maybe in 4 weeks or so I will do request. I still need to be really sure. - [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 03:07, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Category Hey Dan, there is a category called "LGBT Characters". Do you think we need that category? -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 10:06, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, okay then. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 15:14, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... Dan, why you keep calling me "Illan"? http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Andre_OG_Atalaric PS I hope you know that my name is pronounced EE-lan, not La-an, right? -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 14:47, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :Opps, my bad. Messi1983 19:55, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Inactive admins Sup Dan. I just left messages on the talk pages of User:GTANiKo (admin) and User:Tom Reed (patroller) asking them if they were going to become active again, and saying if they weren't they needed to give up their staff rights since we're only allowed a limited amount of staff and it's a very active wiki. Jeff (talk| ) 23:40, March 31, 2012 (UTC) KKK's apology to me Hey Dan, Check the apology message of KKK to me on my talk page, and see the replay I left to him. Just if you want to know how did it end. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 12:54, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Policy Dan I'd like to ask a question: As a patroller in this wiki is there a way that I can edit GTA Wiki:Policy page? [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 05:44, April 5, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you for the updates Dan thought I would be making another big mistake. :) - [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 11:37, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Voting I'd just like to thank you for voting 'yes' for me in my application for Adminship. Also, I like that idea of going on a months trial, should this also be introduced for Patroller? Thanks, again. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 10:01, April 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: An FYI The trial sounds like a good idea, thanks for keeping me up to date. Tom Talk 14:12, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you, Dan. I will not fail you, but I just want to ask, in that month trial, what I need to do? -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 14:47, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks For The Vote Thanks Dan for voting for me regarding my application for administrator, and I promise to do the right thing and only what's good for this wiki during and after the trial. Thanks again! [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 21:17, April 5, 2012 (UTC) My request I know that we have many administrators for the moment so I will be unable to request for my promotion to admin, but in certain time when I should I request for a promotion? My plan to take the request is around 2 weeks, but I see that we already have too many admins, so when will be the exact time? [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 02:46, April 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: I must to admit, I am in a deep shock. I hope that everything okay with him. I think I'll ask the Wikia staff about his global block, because there are only two reasons to disable account: requested by the owner, or doing something REALLY bad. :( -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 06:23, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Who? -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 06:33, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Admin I heard of what happened to Russelnorthrop and I am sad to say I was absolutely shock and now he is no longer an admin. If any of you guys want a new admin, I'm in. -- [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 10:32, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I made my request, wish me luck and you hope vote for me. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 12:46, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Got a response from Wikia Here's what they said about Russelnorthrop. :Hi McJeff, :Russelnorthrop requested that his account be disabled. You would have to speak to him regarding the reasons for this decision. :Best regards, :Brandon Rhea Wikia Community Support I suspect that Russel either got burnt out from all the work, or decided he was spending too much time on wikis and decided to quit cold turkey. Either way I'm glad to have confirmation that he wasn't blocked because he did something wrong. Jeff (talk| ) 21:00, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know. Good news is, we do not have a cross wiki troublemaker on our hands. Bad news is, we've lost a good admin and a good editor. Messi1983 02:23, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I asked on AIM but since you don't use it anymore, make me a bureaucrat again, I think it's time. Jeff (talk| ) 00:26, April 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: I understand of what you say in the promotion requests and I dearly accept it. I'll have to say that I formally withdrew the promotion in the meantime, partly because I'm not yet fully ready to accept the position after what happened. I'll have to earn my respect again, to better accept in near future. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 02:36, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :No worries. Messi1983 02:37, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you Dan. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 02:56, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Theme Firstly, what have you done to the theme? Secondly do I not get a vote on promoting admins to Bureaucrats, it really seems like I should. Tom Talk 16:43, April 16, 2012 (UTC) And you find my sexist comments discusting? They were not sexist, if taken out of context like Gboyers did they could be seen that way but they were not intended to be sexist and in my opinion aren't. I was just saying that it would likely have a negative effect on sales. Tom Talk 17:03, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :The comment about men not enjoying playing as a woman unless they were gay, well I can't defend it, that did sound bad, I didn't mean it to, but I admit that was an awful choice of words. : I don't have a problem with Jeff been a b'crat again but I do think that I should have been consulted about it. Tom Talk 21:08, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok. Tom Talk 21:17, April 16, 2012 (UTC)